


Play Palentine's Day

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA Universe, M/M, Valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Some FAHC Mavintines' fluff!





	Play Palentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to 'smitten for the title <3!

 "Michael - Michael, where are you taking me?" 

"You'll see," Michael replies, locking the door behind them as he urges Gavin out of the building, grinning at Gavin's narrowed eyes. 

"It's too early for dinner, Michael," Gavin says, stuffing his hands in his pockets on the stairs down. 

"Dinner?" 

"Yeah, 's the usual Valentine's Day thing, innit?" 

"It's Valentine's Day?" 

Gavin playfully nudges his side and Michael laughs, pulling his jacket around him before he slips his hand into Gavin's pocket to tangle their fingers together, flashing him a bright smile as he leads them out onto the street. 

"Is it lunch?" 

"It's not a meal, Gavin." 

Gavin's nose scrunches up with thought, and Michael resists the urge to lean in for a kiss - the street's busy enough as it is, it doesn't need them slowing foot traffic any more - and settles for squeezing Gavin's hand and walking a little faster. 

"How far is it?" 

"Don't worry, not too far for your delicate feet," Michael teases, giggling when Gavin shoves him to the side, their joined hands pulling them right back together. But for all his questions, Gavin's smiling, the Los Santos sun piercing through the brisk air to twinkle on the pavement in front of them. 

A few minutes later, Michael stops them short in front of - 

"A pet shop?" Gavin asks, although he leans down to peer curiously at the aquarium in the front. 

"Not just a pet shop," Michael replies cryptically, pulling Gavin through before he can ask any more questions. And while yes, there are pet supplies all around, the inside makes it  _much_ more clear what this place is, and Michael can practically  _see_  the gears turning in Gavin's brain, trying to figure out why Michael brought him to a rescue shelter. 

"This way," Michael says, nudging him towards the staff desk. The lady sitting there perks up when she recognises Michael, standing up from the desk to greet them. 

"Welcome back," she says - Gavin shoots Michael a look, and he ignores it. 

"Hey, Steffie" Michael replies, nodding politely at her. "Do we need to do anything first or?" 

"No, no, you're fine just like that," she says, and Gavin glances between them, brow furrowed in confusion. Steffie smiles at him and steps out from behind the counter to lead them to the rescue cages. 

When they walk into the room, Michael hears Gavin gasp softly, deviating a little to peer at the cats, all either meowing or just watching, and grins to himself, more than certain that Gavin'll love what he's done. 

"The mother's resting right now," Steffie says as they come to a stop at the end, gesturing to a large grey cat lying down in a cage. "But the kittens are more than energetic." 

"Kittens?" Gavin asks, and gasps loudly when Steffie carefully pulls out a blanket from the cage, and five small bundles of fluffiness scramble out after it, more than happy to explore. 

"Michael - " Gavin breathes, and lets go of Michael's hand to slowly kneel and then sit down. 

Steffie follows suit, carefully picking up stray kittens to place them back on the blanket in front of Gavin, and in mere minutes, Gavin's got kittens climbing all over him, wriggling out of his arms to bat at his legs and gnaw on the corners of the blanket - and it's the happiest Michael thinks he's maybe ever seen Gavin. 

" _Michael_ ," Gavin breathes again, looking up at him with such awe that Michael can only laugh, carefully kneeling down next to him. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," Michael says, gently petting at the kitten clawing at his jeans. Steffie catches another would-be escapee and gently sets it down in her lap, giggling as she plays with it. 

"They're all so  _cute_!" Gavin exclaims, scritching one kitten between the ears as another tries to crawl up his shirt, tiny tail flapping uselessly. "Michael, I love it." 

"I'm glad," Michael says, leaning in to kiss Gavin on the cheek. Gavin colours attractively, and coos at the kitten kneading his knee, and Michael plops down on his ass to join in on the kittenry, helping Steffie keep them all in check while Gavin loses his mind over how  _damn cute they all are!_  and babbles nonsense at them. 

Michael can't even be embarrassed by Gavin's nonsense noises, too enchanted and enthralled by how  _ecstatic_ Gavin is just from a few kittens, and honestly, Michael's patting himself on the back a bit for thinking of the best fucking present ever. And even though he's not much of a cat person, he can't deny they  _are_ cute, flopping around uselessly and mostly just mewing at Gavin when he pets them. And for the next hour, they're just sat in the rescue shelter, surrounded by kittens, Gavin asking Steffie all about them and playing with each one he can, wiggling their paws and playfully flicking their tails and Michael's not sure when his cheeks started hurting from smiling but it's one of the purest, happiest hours of his life, just watching Gavin be so  _delighted_. 

The kittens start to tire after a while, slowing down and blinking sleepily as they curl up on the blanket, but Steffie makes no move to gather them all up, seemingly content to just let them drift off and bumble around. Gavin lets them sleep, idly stroking his thumb over the one settled on his knee, curled up in a fluffy ball and yawning. 

"Thanks, Michael," Gavin says, not for the first time in the last hour, his eyes crinkled in the corner with his grin. "This was bloody  _great_." 

"Hey, thank Steffie," Michael says, gesturing to her. "She did most of it, I just had the idea." 

"Charming little balls of fluff, aren't they?" Steffie asks, gently picking a piece of lint out of one kitten's ear. 

"Yeah," Gavin agrees. "Almost wish we didn't have to leave, but we should probably let them sleep, yeah?" 

"Well," Michael says, sharing a knowing look with Steffie. "You can always take one back." 

Gavin blinks. Looks between them both. His mouth gapes open like a fish and he shuts it just as quickly. 

"What?" He asks, quietly, to avoid disturbing the kittens. "Michael, are you - are you letting me get a cat?" 

Michael shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"If you want," he says. "With our lifestyle, we can't get a dog, but...you always wanted a cat, and they're easy to take care of - " 

"I love you." 

"I - " Michael breaks into laughter, ruffling Gavin's hair. "I love you too, Gav, now pick a kitten." 

" _Pick_?" Gavin asks, looking down at them all. "But they're all so good." 

"Well, I've only got supplies for one," Michael says. 

"Supplies?" 

"Waiting in the car." 

"So _that's_ why we walked today!" 

"Hey, you don't get to complain after this." 

"I'm not! I'm not, this was lovely, Michael," Gavin laughs, leaning against Michael's shoulder. 

After a moment, he looks up at Steffie. 

"What happens to the other four?" He asks. Steffie frowns, shrugs. 

"Unfortunately, we can't keep them here, we're all full," she says. "They'll get transferred to shelters elsewhere in the state. Probably split up." 

Gavin glances at Michael. 

"We can't adopt  _five_ ," Michael warns. "I'm capping you at two." 

"No, not us," Gavin says, already pulling out his phone. "But Lindsay, and Jeremy, and Jack, and Matt. Worth a try, right?" 

Michael puffs out a laugh, shaking his head as he takes his phone out. 

"I guess," he says. Gavin grins, delighted, and immediately begins ringing around - and so does Michael. 

\-- 

They end up walking home with two kittens - a ball of tabby, and a ball of brown - Steffie's number on hand in case they have any problems, and with the FAHC group chat exploding with pictures of newly adopted kittens - and the mother, who went to Jack along with the weakest kitten. Michael's sure he'll be picking out cat hair from his clothes forever now, and fending off friendly, but painful, clawing, but it's worth it to see the delighted little grin on Gavin's face whenever he glances down at the cages, practically vibrating with excitement. 

"So, you'd better have a good one for me now," Michael teases when they finally make it back, setting down the cage and hanging up his jacket. They'll have to haul up the supplies from his car in a minute, and work on getting everything settled, but right now, Michael's more interested in pulling Gavin in for a kiss and keeping him there for a good, long time. 

"I was gonna take you out to dinner," Gavin mumbles against his lips, a giggle bursting into the kiss a second later. 

"You cheap bitch," Michael scolds softly, hooking his fingers in Gavin's belt loops. 

"I can always cancel the reservations," Gavin jokes. "Oh hello, Savannah, yeah, just looking to cancel the table at eight - " 

"Savannah?" Michael gasps dramatically, hooked once more on Gavin's bubbly laughter. "The ribs place? Wow, you really  _do_  love me." 

"Still want me to cancel?" 

"Absolutely not. We're going to get these cute bastards settled in, then we're going to argue about naming them over the best fuckin' ribs this side of Texas." 


End file.
